


Sedated

by muximoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Steve Harrington is a mom, stoncy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muximoff/pseuds/muximoff
Summary: Nancy just wants to love her boyfriends without feeling like she’s a freak, but shit it’s hard sometimes.





	Sedated

“I fucking hate you two!” Nancy screamed, throwing the bottle she was just holding across the room, almost hitting Jonathan.  
“What the fuck Nancy?! You could’ve hit him!” Yelled back Steve, who was pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair. “We have already said we’re sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I was drunk! Jonathan was just trying to stop me from getting hurt!”  
“Oh really? And the best way to do that was to get into a bar fight? A fight YOU started? If I wanted to date a short tempered asshole I would be with Billy Hargrove! Not the two of you!” She answered. Nancy knew, deep down, their intentions were good. But she was so tired of all the fighting, all the jealousy. The three teenagers had been going through a tough phase for the last three weeks, and that was starting to get to her.  
Nancy didn’t mind the talking, the judgmental looks, the disapproval from the entire town. The three of them were in love, and they were so happy. Nancy had the most beautiful boys in the world by her side and felt so, so lucky.  
However, when they started fighting, all the insults started getting to her. Maybe they were right. Maybe the three of them being together wasn’t right. Maybe they shouldn’t be together.  
“Nancy, please, I know it’s easy for you to ignore all the shit people say, but it’s not so easy for us. I love you, I love you so much, but I also love Steve and I just couldn’t watch a group of stupid jocks kick his ass! You know I would do the same for you and I was surprised you didn’t get into it too, you haven’t been exactly peaceful and calm lately!” Jonathan said. He had been quiet since the beginning of the argument, not opening his mouth even when the bottle Nancy threw almost hit him in the arm.  
“Oh really Jonathan? I haven’t been peaceful and calm? It’s one thing to get into an argument because I don’t want to watch a certain movie, it’s another thing to punch a guy in the nose just because he made some stupid comment! You should be used to it by now!” she shouted.  
“What? Okay, first, no, I shouldn’t be fucking used to it! I shouldn’t have to listen to people talk shit about the love I feel for you and Steve, I shouldn’t have to listen to people call you two names just because you’re doing what makes you happy!” Jonathan was now elevating his voice too, finally starting to get as upset as his partners were. “Carol and Tommy are always fighting, god knows how many times they have cheated on each other, and NO ONE says shit! You know why? Yeah, because they’re straight, because they’re just a boy and a girl, being toxic as fuck to each other, but hey, AT LEAST THEY’RE DOING IT RIGHT! IT’S JUST THE TWO OF THEM!” he stopped to catch his breath, as he started crying while talking. Steve looked at him worried, Jonathan never got this upset. They were fighting a lot lately, yes, but he would usually just be quiet or leave while Steve and Nancy yelled at each other.  
“Secondly, Nance, you know it hasn’t been about not agreeing on which movie to watch or where to eat. You have been blowing us off for days! Whenever we’re together you act like you didn’t want to be there, like you were embarrassed. So really, what is this about? You’re upset because Steve and I got into a fight with some mouthbreathers or you’re embarrassed of your boyfriends?”  
They were all in complete silence now. Steve was holding back his tears, pulling his hair so hard it was probably hurting him, but he clearly didn’t care. At this point, Nancy wasn’t even trying to hide how upset she was. Her makeup was completely smudged, and her lips quivering.  
“Don’t say that” she mumbled.  
“Just admit it Nancy. Admit that you’re ashamed of us, or even that you don’t love us anymore. Just admit it.” Jonathan said with a blank face, throwing his hands in the air.  
“Babe, c’mon, don’t talk to her like that.” Steve said, now standing next to Jonathan and holding the boy’s hand, trying to calm him down, “Nance would never be ashamed of us, right Nance?”  
Nancy didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to hurt her favorite people in the whole world. And she knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed. She knew that loving someone as purely as she loved Steve and Jonathan couldn’t be wrong. She knew she shouldn’t be ashamed of being herself. But she couldn’t stop it.  
So she just broke down crying.  
At that, the two boys rushed to her, hugging her, as if they weren’t yelling at each other two seconds ago.  
The three of them stayed like that for at least ten minutes, but it felt like hours. It felt like the world stopped right in that second, just so that they could clear their heads, just to stop them from saying something they could regret.  
“You’re right, it’s not about the fight” she started “but really, don’t you think it’s a sign? All of these people saying what we’re doing is wrong, that we shouldn’t be together, that we shouldn’t love each other? Maybe they’re right. Maybe we shouldn’t be together.”  
“Nancy, do you love me?” Jonathan asked.  
“Of course I do, my heart is yours, you know that.” she said.  
“And do you love me?” Steve questioned.  
“I couldn’t love you more. You’re perfect, sometimes I can’t even believe you actually exist” she answered, smiling, not only with her lips, but with her eyes, with her heart, with her soul.  
“Well, I love you too. And I’m pretty sure Steve loves me, or he’s been sending some pretty mixed signals with all the love letters, gifts and kisses.” Jonathan said smiling, looking at the boy and the girl like they were an oasis and he’s been lost in the desert his entire life. And you know, maybe that was the case. “So why would it ever be wrong for us to be together? For us to protect, hug and kiss each other? For us to love each other?” Steve started.  
“And you know, considering we have fought a demogorgon, a bunch of demo fucking dogs and a gigantic shadowy octopus that wants to fuck up the entire world just because, I think we have earned the right to have a nice, loving relationship, damn it. I didn’t babysit four little spawns of satan whom I love very much but still are fucking pricks and was beat up by a psychotic grease cosplayer to put up with these fucking assholes being like “oh no, you can’t fall in love! I forbid!”. Next time Dustin comes up with a baby demoniac creature, I’ll teach it to murder any fucker that opens their mouth to say anything about us.” Steve said, not even stopping to breathe once.  
“Got pretty dark there in the ending babe” Jonathan said, amused by his boyfriends sudden will to use demogorgons to fight prejudice.  
“Someone has to do it!” Steve said in his defense.  
“Oh my god, the two of you are such idiots.” Nancy said, laughing. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is my first Stoncy fic and the first piece I post here!! I hope you like it :)


End file.
